thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Walkthrough/Asra
VI - THE LOVERS Into the Past Choice 1 * Go to the library. (Effect: Upright End.) * Try to call Asra. (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 * "I guess it is impressive." * "Oh, um, it's nothing special." Secrets Between Pages Choice 1 * The big tattered tome. (Vision of Asra's past with Muriel.) * The elegant purple codex. (Vision of Asra's past with Nadia.) Choice 2 * The gilded monstrosity. (Vision of Asra's past with Julian and Lucio.) * The alluring volume. (Vision of Asra's past with the apprentice.) Choice 3 *I need to see it. 150 COINS *I don't need to know. The Other Side Choice 1 * "No... but I have questions." * "You bet you are!" Choice 2 * "Of course I do." * "Something doesn't add up." Choice 3 * Explore the oasis. 150 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * "I should head back." Payed Choice 1 * "They must like you too." * "What do they like about me?" Payed Choice 2 * Kiss him. * Tease him. VII - THE CHARIOT Reunion Choice 1 * "I'll take care of it." * "She doesn't eat birds." Choice 2 * "How about you stay close?" * "How about we hold hands?" Choice 3 * "This smells familiar." (Effect: Upright End.) * "This smells delicious." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 4 * Get a love reading in disguise. 150 COINS * Walk briskly past the booth. Enter the Cave Choice 1 * "I can do it." (Effect: Upright End.) * "But I don't want to." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 This is a timed choice! * Take the flower. (You look back again, and remember a spell without the flashback.) * Smell the flower. (You regain the memory of another time you visited the cave.) Choice 3 * "Hold me." 200 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * "...Or not." Payed Choice 1 * "I'm just glad you were here." * "What would happen to you?" Sanctuary Choice 1 * "I heard the voice." * "I saw the creature." Choice 2 * "...He scared me." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "...He didn't scare me." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 3 * "What did he say to you?" (Effect: Upright End.) * "He said my name." (Effect: Reversed End.) VIII - STRENGTH The Low Road Choice 1 * "More remote." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "A big city." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 2 * Get sniffed. * Sniff back. Choice 3 * Sit in front. * Sit behind. Away from it All Choice 1 * "I think I had a bad dream." (Effect: Upright End.) * "I think I had a good dream." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 * "I'll keep you company." 200 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * "I'll be outside." Payed Choice 1 * "More sugar." * "More spice." Choice 3 * "We're busy." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Let's go." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 4 * "Let me help you." (Effect: Upright End.) * Let him do it alone. (Effect: Reversed End.) No Escape Choice 1 * Ask Asra to dance with you. (Effect: Upright End.) * Sit in the corner with Asra. (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 * "We have time now." 150 COINS * "We have to go..." Payed Choice 1 * "I just need you." * "I just need a nap." IX - THE HERMIT Shelter from the Storm Choice 1 * "We should go to the shop." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "We should go to the palace." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 2 * "I'm happy." * "I'm nervous." Choice 3 * "Yes." * "No." Choice 4 * "Come lay by the fire." 150 COINS * "Don't take too long." Payed Choice 1 * "Like what you see?" * "I must look a mess." The Hermit Choice 1 * "You know me?" * "I know you." Choice 2 * "How do you know him?" * "How do I know him?" Choice 3 * Pet the wolf. 50 COINS * Leave her be. Choice 4 * "Good thing you got away." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Good thing you had each other." (Effect: Upright End.) The Magician Choice 1 * "A goat." * "The Devil" Choice 2 This is a timed choice! * "Pretty well" * "Not very well" * "He's not my master." (The Magician notes that you and Asra seems to know each other well.) Choice 3 * "Let me feel you." 200 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * "I would know." * "I wouldn't know." Payed Choice 1 * "Let me kiss you" * "I know." * "I don't know." Payed Choice 2 * "I know." * "I don't know." Payed Choice 3 * "First." * "Last." X - WHEEL OF FORTUNE Hungry Eyes Choice 1 * "Don't." (Effect: Upright End.) * "Do it." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 * "We didn't find the doctor." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "We found something worse." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 3 * "Trust your subconscious." * "Those nightmares are real." Choice 4 * "Bathe together." 200 COINS * "Bathe separately." * "Stay dirty." Payed Choice 1 * "I'll wash your chest." * "I'll wash your hair." Haunting Taunting Choice 1 * "Let's play truth or dare." 150 COINS * "No way." Payed Choice 1 * "Truth." * "Dare." Payed Choice 2 * "Tacky" * "Beautiful." Choice 2 This is a timed choice! * "Encourage Asra" * "Insult Lucio" Rise and Fall ''' '''Choice 1 * "I like this." * "I don't like this." Choice 2 * Four years? * Five years? Choice 3 * Six years? * Seven years?? * Eight years??? Choice 4 * Slow dance. 100 COINS * "My feet hurt." Payed Choice 1 * "Is this your wildest dream?" * "Is this how we were before?" XI - JUSTICE Bound Together Choice 1 * "We've met before." * "Hello, Julian." Choice 2 * "You do vanish sometimes." (Effect: Upright End.) * "You're always there for me." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 3 * Play along with Asra. 75 COINS * Step away. The Whole Truth? Choice 1 * "Why change his story?" * "Why would he return?" Choice 2 * Tells them the truth. (Effect: Upright End.) * Tells them he's innocent. (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 3 * Keep the bread for Asra. 150 COINS * Give up the bread. Blood and Sand Choice 1 * Go to see him. 250 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * Don't go to see him. Payed Choice 1 * "I like it." * "What are you wearing?" Choice 2 * "Can't you stop this?" * "Asra can win." Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * "Look out for Muriel!" * "Look out for Julian!" XII - THE HANGED MAN Calm Before the Storm Choice 1 * "What about you?" (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Let me help." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 2 * "I'll help you change." 175 COINS * Go to the Palace. Choice 3 * "Good luck, Julian." * "I hope you're right." Choice 4 * "Tell her a little." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Tell her everything." (Effect: Upright End.) Last Rites Choice 1 * Comfort him. 150 COINS * Keep going. Choice 2 * Check the portrait. (You continue to search the portrait.) * Ask Mercedes for help. (Mercedes leads you to a button that opens the portrait.) Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * Grab his hand. * "Asra, stop!" Choice 4 * "I'm not sure." (Effect: Upright End.) * "I'd do anything." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 5 * Resist the feeling. (Effect: Reversed End.) * Listen to the Fool. (Effect: Upright End.) XIII - DEATH Shadow of the Past Choice 1 * Unlock the door. (Effect: Reversed End.) * Leave the shop. (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 2 * "Quick, kiss me!" 150 COINS * "I'll take the boat." Choice 3 * "Why am I here?" * "How did you know?" Choice 4 * "..." * "You did what?!" * "I knew it." Choice 5 * "I'd do the same for you." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Did it change you?" (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 6 * Lean in for a kiss. 200 COINS (Effect: Unlocks memory.) * Watch the fireworks. Payed Choice 1 * "So I'm explosive?" * "You're a light to me too." XIV - TEMPERANCE Visions and Illusions Choice 1 * "Don't worry. I'm fine." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "I have a question." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 2 * "You should check." 150 COINS * "No. I don't." Choice 3 * Find him a drink. * Find him a snack. (You run into Nahara.) Choice 4 * Wear the perfume. * Prank Julian. Choice 5 * Play with the bubbles. 200 COINS * "I'll pass." Payed Choice 1 * "Let's try it." * "Let's snuggle." XV - THE DEVIL Faustian Bargain Choice 1 * "Keep the guests safe." (Effect: Upright End.) * "Cancel the Masquerade." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 2 * Light the magic incense. 200 COINS * Take a nap. Choice 3 * "I also care about Faust." (Effect: Upright End.) * "You'd do the same for me." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 4 * "Tell me about her." 150 COINS * "We'll find her." Payed Choice 1 * "Weren't you worried?" * "What's so funny?" Choice 5 * "Yes." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "No." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 6 (If you eventually chose "Yes.") * Say nothing. * "Yes, I did." * "No, I didn't." Choice 7 (If you chose "Say nothing.") * "Yes, I did." * "No, I didn't." XVI - THE TOWER Sound and Fury Choice 1 * "It's me." * "Can you hear me?" Choice 2 * "I can't do this alone." (Effect: Reversed End.) * "What about you?" (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 3 * Turn away. (Effect: Reversed End.) * Take the paw. (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 4 * "I'd love some warmth." 200 COINS * "I'll be fine." Payed Choice 1 * "Is there any tea?" * "A blanket." * "A hug." Choice 5 * "Yes." (Effect: Upright End.) * "No." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 6 * "I love you." * "I... um..." Choice 7 * "Go on. Tell me." 150 COINS * "You don't have to." XVII - THE STAR Homeward Bound Choice 1 * "Flatterer." * "Aww, thanks." Choice 2 * "Why don't you show me?" 250 COINS * "Maybe later." Payed Choice 1 * "Touch me." * "Let me touch you." Choice 3 * "I'm not afraid. Let's go." (Effect: Upright End.) * "I just want this to be over." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 4 * "What do you mean?" * "I'm not doing anything." OR * "Warm." * "Soft." Choice 5 This is a timed choice! * Grab Asra's hand. (Effect: Reversed End.) * Break free. (Effect: Upright End.) OR Not a timed choice. * "Up and over." * "Through." Choice 6 * Follow the vision. 100 COINS ''' * Let it go. '''Payed Choice 2 * "You were so cute." * "All you all right?" Choice 7 * "Use magic." (Effect: Upright End.) * "Find a safer path." (Effect: Reversed End.) XVIII - THE MOON From the Other Side Choice 1 * Say hello. * Shake hands. Choice 2 * "Lucio said what?!" * "You built Lucio's arm?" Choice 3 * Hug him. 225 COINS * "Let's keep moving." Payed Choice 1 * "I'd talk to them." * "I'm not sure." Choice 4 * "This place is massive." * "This is quite a spell." Choice 5 This is a timed choice! * Attack the tree. (Effect: Upright End.) * "What do we do?!" (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 6 * Let him help me. (Effect: Reversed End.) * "Asra, go help them." (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 7 * "All right." (Effect: Upright End.) * "Asra can heal me." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 8 * "Sounds like a story." 175 COINS * Keep quiet. XIX - THE SUN Full Circle Choice 1 * Cheer him up. 175 COINS * "Let's keep trying." Payed Choice 1 * "Then let me help." * "I'm all right." Choice 2 * "What happened?" * "Are you okay?" Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * "Hell yes!" * "I'm not so sure..." Choice 4 * "*You're* the thief." * Laugh at him. Choice 5 * Kiss him for luck. (Effect: Upright End.) * "Let me come with you." (Effect: Reversed End.) Choice 6 * Approach the water. (Effect: Reversed End.) * Stay put. (Effect: Upright End.) Choice 7 * "Then kiss me already!" 225 COINS * "Or we could go home." Payed Choice 2 * Kiss him. * Let him take his time. Payed Choice 3 (If you chose "Kiss him.") * Tease him. * Oblige him. UPRIGHT END XX - JUDGEMENT The Red Room Choice 1 * "What?!" * "Why mine?" Choice 2 * "I'm ready. I'm not afraid." * "I'm afraid... but I'll do it." Choice 3 This is a timed choice! * "Push through!" * "Run!" Choice 4 * "Thanks for helping." * "You're welcome" Choice 5 * "A kiss for luck?" 150 COINS * "No. Let's go." Payed Choice 1 * "No, it's sweet." * "A little bit." Choice 6 * "I'd like power." * "I'd like freedom." Choice 7 * "What does that mean?" * "Why are you doing this?" Choice 8 * Stick up for Asra. 250 COINS * Say nothing. Payed Choice 2 * "Love always matters." * "You wouldn't understand." XXI - THE WORLD The High Road Choice 1 * "What about the others?" * "You're right. Let's go." Choice 2 * "... who are you?" * "Something's wrong." Choice 3 * "Shut up." * "What do *you* want?" Choice 4 (If you chose "What do *you* want?") * "That's a no." Choice 5 * Hug him. * "..." Choice 6 * "How did you find me?" 150 COINS * "What now?" Payed Choice 1 * "Your humor." * "Your smile." Choice 7 * Defend Asra. * Attack the Devil. Choice 8 * Cuddle with Asra. 250 COINS * Get up. Payed Choice 2 * "Seeing new places." * "Meeting new people." Choice 9 * "Um..." * "It's *your* stomach." * "I'm hungry." Choice 10 * "No, no trouble at all." * "Yup. Loads of trouble." REVERSED END XX - JUDGEMENT Ties That Bind Choice 1 * "The shop?" * "The oasis?" Choice 2 * "Like what?" 275 COINS * "We'll talk about it later." Payed Choice 1 * "I'd like to travel." * "I'd like to rest." * "I'm not picky." Choice 3 * Push through the hedge. * Find another way around. Choice 4 * "Are you okay?" * "Should we find Muriel?" Choice 5 * "Not without you!" * "I don't think I can." Choice 6 * Use magic. * Bargain with the Devil. XXI - THE WORLD The Great Divide Choice 1 * "Yes. I accept." * "What if I refuse?" Choice 2 (If you chose "What if I refuse?") * "I... I accept." Choice 3 * "I think so." * "No." Choice 4 * "We have to try." * "You're right." Choice 5 * "The sound." (You go to the cave.) * "The quake." (You go to the ruins.) Choice 6 * Stay in bed. 175 COINS * Get up. Payed Choice 1 * Tackle him. * Use magic. Choice 7 * "What is it?" * Take a bite. Choice 8 * "I'm not sure." * "Do we know them?" Category:Walkthrough